Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning
Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning (Japanese : ナインティ ナイン ナイツ: レコニング), sometimes known as N3: Reckoning, will be an updated HD remake of the fantasy hack and slash original video game Ninety-Nine Nights, it is scheduled to be released for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles in the fall of 2015. The game is being made by the developers Q-Entertainment. Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning retells the story of the original Ninety-Nine Nights game and expands further to a new saga in the War With No Name. Originally Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning was only going to be about the story after the events of the original game, but Q-Entertainment decided to remake the storyline from the original game and combine it with the new storyline. The game takes place in a fantasy war between Humans and Goblins fighting for control over an artifact called the Orb. Prologue Long ago in an ancient time, there was a demon, who lead a clan of dark creatures, spreading worldwide fear and destruction. But on the 100th day, the demon was defeated by the Keeper of the Orb and his disciples (the Orb is an artifact that is said to have created the world they live in), since then the demon was known as the King of Ninety-Nine Nights. Peace though wouldn't last, the Keeper of the Orb was murdered and the Orb itself split in two, becoming the Orbs of Light and Dark. The Human and Goblin disciples blamed the other over their master's death, took the Light and Dark Orbs respectively and declared war on each other, the conflict would be known in history as the War of Division, eventually the war ended with the Human forces (with aid from the Arff, elves of light) victorious against the Goblins, who retreated far away. The war's end marked the beginning of a great era for Human prosperity. Time has eventually passed since the War of Division, but now a new war is about to commence. The Goblin King, Dwykfarrio, has amassed a great army, along with the Goblins, he has gained the alliegence of the Orcs, the Arphann (elves of darkness) and the Outland tribes. But rumour has it that Dwykfarrio has also gained support from an ancient demon long thought dead. As the Forces of Dark are beginning to penetrate Human territories, the Maiden of Light, Ectvarr, summons the Temple Knights to organize and lead an army to fight back against the Forces of Dark. ... And it is then when the tale of the War With No Name begins. ... ... ... The war in which only two individuals will stand out more than any other: A female knight in crimson armour, and a black knight with an azure sword. Game Menus and Gameplay The menus from the original Ninety-Nine Nights game has been updated exclusively for N3: Reckoning. It also introduces Free Battle Mode which wasn't present in the previous game. STORY MODE - Play as any of the 16 playable souls, and see the war through their point of view. FREE BATTLE MODE - Exclusive to Ninety-Nine Nights Reckoning. Play any battle as any of the 16 playable characters for the fun of it, although the mission conditions from Story Mode will remain the same. TUTORIAL - A mode that teaches you the basics of playing Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning. You can only play as Inphyy or Coldarrt in Tutorial. GALLERY - In the original game, you only got to view artwork that you needed to buy in-verse by using battle points. In N3: Reckoning, there's more artwork, a music section (both from this remake and the original games), character profile section, movie section and finally a voice sample section. All this will be unlocked as you progress through Story Mode. OPTIONS - Basically where you can change the settings of the game, such as difficulty, sound, colour etc. you can also load or save your progress here. Those who played the original Ninety-Nine Nights will be able to familiarize the controls the Ninety-Nine Nights: The Reckoning. Characters (Playable) There are 16 playable characters to choose from in Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning. FORCES OF LIGHT The Forces of Light are lead by the Temple Knights with Inphyy and Aspharr serving as the commanders. The army itself consist of mostly Humans, but they do gain the assistance of the Arff (Light Elves) led by Syumerrt. The Divine City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd serves as the Forces of Light's main attack, though the Temple Knights themsleves are capable on taking a huge number of enemies personally. Ectvarr establishes the Temple Knights to form the Forces of Light when the Goblin King Dwykfarrio and the Forces of Dark start attacking Human territory. INPHYY (The Angel in Crimson Armour) Age: 17 Gender: Female Race: Human Occupation: Temple Knight Orb Spark: Light Weapon Type: Broadsword #Temple Sword (Default Weapon) #Bloody Rose #Phoenix Blade #Klausorus (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Amethyst Saber (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Excalibur (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Inphyy is a female knight known by allies and enemies alike as the 'Crimson Angel', her lineage is said to be "blessed with the divine protection of the Light". Inphyy's father, a prominent Temple Knight himself, was murdered by the Goblins and since then she has sworn vengeance towards them. Inphyy is unwavering in her belief of justice, the faith in the Temple Knights and her loyalty to the Maiden of Light, she also has a close relationship with her stepbrother Aspharr. When the Forces of Dark begin attacking Human borders, Inphyy is given leadership to command the Temple Knights, giving her the opportunity to eliminate the Goblins and avenge her father. ASPHARR (The Reluctant Blue Knight) Age: 19 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Temple Knight Orb Spark: Light Weapon Type: Spear #Temple Spear (Default Weapon) #Knight Lance #Crystal Spear #Bryunak (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Nereid Spear (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Longinus (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Aspharr is a proud young knight who is Inphyy's stepbrother and Ectvarr's childhood friend. Thoughtful and cool headed, Aspharr tends to not like conflict and seems to question the term 'justice' as a political motive by Humans. Nevertheless he is willing to fight for those he wishes to protect and charge at the enemy himself without fear. When Aspharr is given the position of second-in-command behind Inphyy, he decides to make sure to protect his younger stepsister in battle. MYIFEE (The Man with Hidden Nobility) Age: 32 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Mercenary Orb Spark: Fire Weapon Type: Double bladed Sword #Double Edge (Default Weapon) #The Tornado #Black Ox #Ansalar (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #The Tempest (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Lӕvateinn (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' A mercenary known as the 'Bull', it is said that Myifee singlehandedly slew 1000 powerful Orcs unscathed. Myifee was born from a family of politicians and lawyers, which gave him an understanding of how Human policies work. He was formerly a member of the Temple Knights, but he left to become an independent soldier due to many disagreements he had with them. He recently signs up for the Divine City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd after taking an interest in the swordswoman Epharr. TYURRU (A Sorceress and Friend of Water Spirits) Age: 12 Gender: Female Race: Human Occupation: Sorceress Orb Spark: Water Weapon Type: Magic Staff #School Wand (Default Weapon) #Antique Rod #Prime Key #Memory Mace (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Ocean Sorceress Staff (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Varunastra (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' Tyurru is a sorceress of the Divine City Academy of Wizardry. She was found lying beside an ancient tree as a baby by the wizard Mylarrvaryss, who adopted her as his own. A prodigy when it comes to magic, Tyurru yearns to learn much of the outside world and see what wonders are out there, for she has never traveled far away from the academy. On one of her training excursions, Tyurru came upon and befriended the water spirit Liva-tan. KLARRAN (The Spiritual Man) Age: 30 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Priest Orb Spark: Soul Weapon Type: Club #Antique Icon (Default Weapon) #Punishment #Sentinel #Staff of Slumber (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Cane of Faith (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Sharur (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' Formerly lived as a criminal, Klarran changed his ways and became a priest after he was caught stealing from the church of Arrpathoss in the Bastide of Varrgandd. When he hears knews of the war, Klarran senses something sinister lurking in the land, believing that whatever this sinister presence is, it is the source of the trouble that is said to come. Hoping to find the answers, the priest decides to journey the land. He is friends with the leader of the Arrf, Syumerrt. SYUMERRT (The Archer of Light) Age: Unknown Gender: Male Race: Arrf (Light Elf) Occupation: Leader Orb Spark: Crystal Weapon Type: Longbow #Light Longbow (Default Weapon) #Elvish Longbow #Dragon Slayer #Star Catcher (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Comet Summoner (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Brahmastra (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' Although his age in unknown, Syumerrt is the leader of the Arrf tribe, a clan of light elves who excel archery and use it to slay the black dragons summoned by the Arphann, their enemies. While Syumerrt may act and speak in a stoic manner, there are times when he can actually show weakness when he is teased or flustered. When Dwykfarrio the Goblin King receives aid from the Arphann led by his rival Pyurrot and decides to launch attacks on Human borders, Syumerrt assembles his archer battalion to aid the Humans against the Forces of Dark. But one must wonder, what destiny may be in store for the elvish archer and his people? EPHARR (Orc-Slaying Amazon of Vengeance) Age: 26 Gender: Female Race: Human Occupation: Mercenary Orb Spark: Ice Weapon Type: Longsword #Iron Sword (Default Weapon) #Slayer Sword #Huntress Blade #Frostbite (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Sword of Retribution (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Masamune (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' A beautiful female warrior possessing a cool demeanor, Epharr is a lone mercenary-for-hire who specializes in hunting down orcs. She has despised orcs ever since she was a child and shows an alarming ferocity when battling them, though the reasons why she does isn't known to people. Epharr's main target is the chieftain of the Waw-Raw orc Leuu, who she has a personal grudge against. When the war begins, Epharr signs up as part of the Divine City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd where she gains the attention of the warrior known as 'the Bull'. FORCES OF DARK The Forces of Dark is first led by the Goblin King Dwykfarrio, who also unites the orcs, the Outland tribes and the Arphann under him. Dwykfarrio wishes to unite the orbs in two and usher in an era of Goblin prosperity. Eventually, the major defeat at Pholya Flatlands and the death of King Dwykfarrio reduces the Forces of Dark to ruin until it is reformed again, this time (to the surprise of many) by a human, Coldarrt. The Ogre Lord of Nandekaziann Mahginaii takes the reign of grand commander of the new Forces of Dark. Many join the Forces of Dark with the desire for vengeance, particularly against the Temple Knights. COLDARRT (The Demon Knight of Cold Judgement) Age: 25 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Swordsman Orb Spark: Dark Weapon Type: Heavy Sword #Iron Zweihänder (Default Weapon) #Berserker Knight Sword #Däbula-Vegrr #Dark Lord Saber (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Sumuka-Vazdunürr (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Balmung (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) A human knight in black armour and an azure sword, sometimes leading a cavalry to battle. This man appears after the death of Goblin King Dwykfarrio and begins attacking soldiers of the Temple Knights. Coldarrt abhors a deep hatred towards any who serve the Maiden of Light, though the reasons why are not yet unknown. What is known though, is that he is in possession of the Dark shard of the Orb and is determined to destroy the Temple Knights no matter what it takes. Coldarrt re-establishes the Forces of Dark and allows the Ogre Lord Mahginaii to take command of the army, all he wishes is to defeat the Angel in Crimson Armour and bring judgement upon the Maiden of Light. PYURROT (The Determined Dark Elf) Age: Unknown Gender: Female Race: Arphann (Dark Elf) Occupation: Leader Orb Spark: Dark Weapon Type: Curve Sword #Elvish Sword (Default Weapon) #Dragon Sword #Sky Ruler #Onyx Blade (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #The Night Queen (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Muramasa (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) A woman who leads the Arphann tribe, a clan of dark elves who specialize in taming dragons to do their bidding and have constantly battled the Arrf, their enemies. Secretly, Pyurrot is aware of who the true mastermind behind the War With No Name really is and wishes to stop his/her plans from succeeding. She comes across the human known as Coldarrt, who is wages his own war against the Temple Knights and notices his possessing of the Dark Orb. Curious about the path Coldarrt is taking, Pyurrot makes the decision of aiding him in his quest. DWARAWAKK (The Goblin Prince of Morality) Age: 20 Gender: Male Race: Goblin Occupation: Warrior Orb Spark: Steel Weapon Type: Battle Rod #Wooden Rod (Default Weapon) #Iron Staff #Appraiser Pole #War God's Pole (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Heavenly Lion Rod (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Ruyi Jingu Bang (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) The son of the Goblin King Dwykfarrio, Dwarawakk is also known as the champion of the Goblin race. He has had to face many expections ever since he was a child, in order to ine day succeed his father as the Goblin King. While his people, including his father, have a reasonable hatred for Humans, Dwarawakk knows that not all Humans are evil and some are willing to fight honourably. When Dwykfarrio is killed in battle, all hopes for any future for the Goblins rest on the shoulders of Dwarawakk. AMOURREX (Mercenary with a Vowed Grudge) Age: 23 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Mercenary Orb Spark: Thunder Weapon Type: Axe #Bronze Axe (Default Weapon) #Glory Axe #Justifier #Golden Axe (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Avenger (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Sekira Peruna (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Amourrex was a young, respected warrior of the Divine City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd who had a promising future as the army's grand commander. But during the Battle of Pholya Flatlands, the Temple Knights ordered the battalion Amourrex leaded to engage the Goblin army in a position considered suicidal. When the Goblin army ambushed the mercenaries, all of Amourrex's comrades and friends were all killed, leaving him the only survivor. Since then, he holds the Temple Knight Inphyy, the one who gave the order, responsible for the deaths of his friends. When he learns of the Forces of Dark reformed and a number of Humans amongst the ranks, Amourrex makes the decision to join the Forces of Dark as one of the many who have a vendetta against the Temple Knights. MYITAAL (Seeker of Logic and Reasoning) Age: 27 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Tactician Orb Spark: Mirror Weapon Type: Rapier #Fencer Sword (Default Weapon) #Politician Blade #Sword of the Righteous #Correction (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Unity Sword (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Almace (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Myitaal is Myifee's younger cousin. Myitaal grew up among the politicians and lawyers of Varrgandd, learning bit by bit how people truly felt about other people. He realized that many would use petty ideals as an excuse for their actions, and it is for that reason that Myitaal was unable to trust them. Myitaal joins the Forces of Dark when he learns how they wish for the land to be ruled, feeling that it is the most logical decision to take. Myitaal hopes to contribute heavily for the army, and is prepared to face even his cousin. DWINGVATT (The Vengeful Goblin Warrior) Age: 15 Gender: Male Race: Goblin Occupation: Warrior Orb Spark: Wind Weapon Type: Twin Swords #Twin Fang (Default Weapon) #Black Scimitar #Nemesis #Hell's Dagger (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Deviltooth (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Gan Jiang & Mo Ye (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Dwingvatt is a goblin whose main feature is his human-like skin, henceforth he is known by many as the 'White Goblin'. Dwingvatt once lived peacfully amongst other goblins, and always looked up to his older brother Dwinga, who he considered an example of a goblin warrior. However, Dwingvatt's life shattered to pieces when the Temple Knights came and raided the goblin settlement he lived in, he watched his brother fighting back against the Temple Knights until a female knight in crimson armour slew him. Wishing to avenge his brother, Dwingvatt joins the goblin army led by King Dwykfarrio in hopes of searching for the female knight and bring fate full circle. VIGK VAGK (The Peaceful Troll) Age: 3 Gender: Male Race: Troll Occupation: Slave Orb Spark: Earth Weapon Type: None (He mainly uses his fists, but he is able to pick up tree trunks, stone pillars and other objects as melee weapons) Vigk Vagk is a troll who is actually very kind and peace-loving. He use to live in a forest full of animals he befriended until he was suddenly captured by orcs to be used as a weapon of war. While in his captivity, Vigk Vagk met the kind goblin soldier Dwinkle and the two became best friends. Vigk Vagk is always seen at Dwinkle's side and will protect him from any harm. Vigk Vagk wishes to be free from war and take his friend Dwinkle back to the forest he came from. Characters (Non-playable) There are two types of non-playable characters (NPC's) that appear in the game: the common soldiers that make up the ranks of the armies and the characters who have important roles to play in the story. Here are many of the important NPC's you will come across along the way. ECTVARR The Maiden of Light and one of the protectors of the Orb of Light. Ectvarr is the Princess of the Divine City of Varrfarrinn and a childhood friend of Aspharr. When she hears that the Goblin King Dwykfarrio has raised an army and began attacking Human borders, Ectvarr assembles the Temple Knights to lead the Forces of Light in order to stop Dwykfarrio. KING DWYKFARRIO The Goblin King. Dwykfarrio has united all the Goblins and declared war against the Humans. Not only has he brought together the Goblins and Orcs, but has gained the trust and alliegence of the Arphann and the Outland tribes. Dwykfarrio wishes to claim the Orb of Light from humanity and unite it with the Dark Orb that is in his possession, with that he will usher in an age of prosperity for all Goblinkind. LORD MAHGINAII The lord of a clan of Ogres residing in the city of Nandekaziann. Mahginaii is a fair and just ruler to his people and possesses a jolly nature, yet he has shown to display a sardonic wit. He did not accept King Dwykfarrio's request for an alliegence due to a past incident between the two. But one day, Mahginaii was approached by a human possessing the Dark Orb of all things and asking for alliegence, curious as to why a human would go to such extremes, he accepts the position given to him as the leader of the new Forces of Dark. SHAAMI A beautiful elvish woman who is the wife of Lord Mahginaii. Shaami has a charming and tactical mind to go with her elegant nature. She is prepared to fight, and if it comes down to it, die alongside her beloved. HEPPE A member of the Temple Knights who is 20 years old. Heppe harbors a secret crush on the female knight Inphyy, but is unable to show his affections for her due to her commanding nature as a knight. Nevertheless, he is a soldier willing to help out his allies whenever he gets the opportunity to do so. GRORGANN A veteran member of the Temple Knights, sometimes serving as a second-in-command. Grorgann was once the right-hand man and comrade of Inphyy's father, seeing his the daughter of his old friend being the commander of the Temple Knight during the War With No Name, Grorgann makes it his sole purpose to protect the lives of both Inphyy and her older stepbrother Aspharr. BADOKK A veteran member of the Temple Knights like his comrade Grorgann, Badokk is also the commander of the Divne City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd. While he may appear to look like a brute with a rough attitude, Badokk is actually a man of honour and sometimes humble. When Myifee and Epharr sign up to become Divine City mercenaries, Badokk becomes their superior. LARDYARR A dark skinned female warrior who serves as the Maiden of Light's main protector. Lardyarr has been Ectvarr's bodyguard since the latter was a child and has saved the Maiden of Light from danger on many occasions. SALRETTE A sorceress who was a former pupil at the City Academy of Wizadry until she was exiled by Mylarrvaryss. Salrette is a master of poison magic and attacks her foes summoning venomous induced whips. Salrette has an enthusiastic personality, but also possesses a seductive charm, she has a crush on the Damned Knight Coldarrt and wishes to assist him in anyway she can. LEUU Leuu is the chieftain of the Waw-Raws Orc tribe and the strongest Orc in all of Vannvargenn. He is an evil and ruthless individual who is rude even towards his own allies. Leuu takes great delight in killing a human, it doesn't matter to him if his victim is a human child. Although the military prowess of the orcs surpasses that of their allies in the Forces of Dark, Leuu and his tribe are content with serving under the Goblin King Dwykfarrio and joining in his war against the human race. ZULENN Zulenn is the second-in-command of Coldarrt's Berserker Knights and is highly trusted by his leader. He has a unique ability to instill courage to his comrades even in the face of death. Originally homeless, Zulenn was given a reason to live by Coldarrt who trained him and a few others how to fight, hence why Zulenn is forever loyal to the Damned Knight. TEA TEA Tea Tea is a bandit who frequently lurks about the marketplaces of the Bastide of Varrgandd. After being caught by the Divine City Mercenary Unit, Tea Tea is given a second chance by serving them in the war, much to his horror. While he may have moments where he acts like a coward, Tea Tea is well versed with a sword and does show a noble sense of determination at times, leading his comrades beginning to wonder if Tea Tea is more than just a bandit. LORD VYDENN The castellan of Varrvazarr Castle, which is an outlands defending fortress. Lord Vydenn is a dignified, highly-respected leader of great pride, leading his soldiers in the name of the House of Varrvazarr's honour while bringing his talented sons through a strict upbringing. Vydenn cherishes the people close to him and will never allow the pride of Varrvazarr to be tarnished. MYLARRVARYSS A powerful wizard and Tyurru's guardian, Mylarrvaryss is the head of the City Academy of Wizardry located in the city of Divine Varrfarrin. A master of elemental fire magic, Mylarrvaryss is well knowledgable about many things in the world, including about the Orb of Light and the Orb of Darkness. He is sometimes known by the nickname "Myla" by many. YESPERATT A bewitching sorceress of the City Academy of Wizadry who manipulates Earth magic. Yesperatt is one with a desire to learn new things and seek new possibilities in the art of magic, she acts as a caring older sister to Tyurru and wishes nothing but for young magician to be powerful in magic as well as Yesperatt. Yesperatt heads to the Bastide of Varrgandd where it is attacked by the Forces of Dark, she goes at the behest of the grand wizard Mylarrvaryss to aid Tyurru during the war. DWINKLE A goblin soldier who befriends the troll Vigk Vagk the moment they meet. Dwinkle is actually scared of fighting in the war, but feels like he has to do it for the sake of his people. While he feel vunerable all alone, Dwinkle will gain much confidence fighting alongside his best friend. KING GYAGARR The king of the Gewgs, a race of lizards living in the outlands, to many he is known as the 'Sovereign of the Desert'. King Gyagarr believes that the strength of the Gewgs is matched by no other, but he can be amazed at the bravery and determination of any fighter (Gewg or not) who show such qualities, to the point where he praises them for their accomplishments. PPAKK THE THIRD The king of the outland-dwelling frogs known as the Pwucks. Pwucks are an independent race with their own religion, language and customs. While he is allied to the Goblin King Dwykfarrio, Ppakk the Third is secretly waging guerilla warfare in the conflict for the purpose of futhering the prowess of the Pwucks. PPWIKK THE FOURTH The king of the Pwucks after Ppakk the Third is killed in battle. Unlike his predecessor who was an arrogant king and a difficult ally to communicate, Ppwikk the Fourth is rather rational about his rule and can speak many languages. He is aware of the situation his people are in due to the deaths of the former Pwuck leader and King Dwykafarrio, and wishes to ensure that the Pwuck civilization lives to see the end of the war, henceforth he allies himself with others in the Forces of Dark. VYERTENN The eldest son of Lord Vydenn of Varrvazarr. As he is the heir to the throne of Varrvazarr Castle, Vyertenn shoulders the burden of many expectations placed upon him, which he is so far managed. Vyertenn, like his father, is determined that the pride, reputation and legacy of the House of Varvazarr is one that will never fall in this war. VYARRHARTENN The second son of Lord Vydenn. Vyarrhartenn is the strongest warrior among all soldiers of Varrvazarr Castle, displaying such fierce might against against any enemy who will try to lay siege to his father's castle. Vyarrhartenn speaks with a polite and respectful personality. VYTEN The third son of Lord Vydenn. While he is as prideful about the legacy of Varvazarr like his father and brothers, Vyten tends to be quite harsh and sarcastic at times. He is a capable knight being able to fight without any wasted movements, something that seems to impress the enemy when battling him. LAKRRI The chieftainess of the Uu (a tribe of merfolk), Lakrri is reliable ally for the Forces of Dark and a trusted friend of Lord Mahginaii. She is overly protective of her sisters Lakrra and Lakrre. NUUYAT A subordinate to Pyurrot, Nuuyat follows her commander every lead. Though she wouldn't outright admit it, Nuuyat seems to have soft spot for the Berserker Knights. ORHTAII The general that leads the Ogre army, Orhtaii has much experience in the art of battle. He fights with dedication, wishing to show the might of the ogres with his own strength. LAYVANN A sorceror of the City Academy of Wizadry that excels in Wind elemental magic. Layvann is sent by Mylarrvaryss to personally aid the Temple Knights in the war. He was a friend of the sorceress Salrette before she was exiled. RANDERRL Amourrex's comrade-in-arms in the Divine City Mercenary Unit, Randerrl acts like a surrogate guardian to his comrades just like his friend does. He has a list of many accomplishments under his belt, including defeating specific enemies and saving his allies from danger. ARRLOPPO A new recruit of the Divine City Mercenary Unit. He is an eagerly, rather hotheaded individual wishing to make a name for himself. He doesn't believe he has any weaknesses and is thinks he has what it takes to defeat the Damned Knight. ILTISURR One of the newest members of the Temple Knights. Iltisurr has always dreamed of being a Temple Knight ever since he was saved by one when he was a child. He wishes to help vanquish the Forces of Dark for the glory of humanity. The Battlefield Map Under construction, m'kay~ Story Chapters Under construction, m'kay~ Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Fantasy Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:2015 Category:2015 video games Category:Remake Category:Expansion Category:Dragons Category:Elves Category:Enhanced Versions of Existing Games